Heartache
by charxite
Summary: "Aku berharap jika aku dapat mengulang waktu agar aku dapat memperbaiki kesalahanku dan tetap bersama denganmu." - AsaKaru (AU7! Years Later) - Based on Heartache by ONE OK ROCK.


" _Aku berharap jika aku dapat mengulang_ ** _waktu_**

agar aku dapat memperbaiki

 ** _kesalahan_** _ku_

dan tetap bersama

 ** _denganmu."_**

* * *

 **Heartache**

Song by **ONE OK ROCK**

 **.**

 **Assassination Classroom** © **Yuusei Matsui**

Semilir angin berhembus, menggoyangkan helaian pirang stroberi milik pria jangkung pemilik nama Gakushū Asano di sana. Berdiri di balkon apartemen tempatnya tinggalnya saat ini, tujuan awalnya adalah untuk menenangkan diri, bersantai dari rutinitas kesehariannya yang selalu sibuk―tetapi pada akhirnya semilir angin membawanya ke sebuah fakta dimana dia kehilangan seseorang yang sempat menyentuh hatinya; yang sempat mengisi hatinya.

Sayangnya, kehadiran itu tidak bertahan lama.

Semua karena kesalahan yang dia perbuat.

Ya, karena salahnya.

* * *

 ** _So they say that time_**

 ** _Take away the pain_**

 ** _But, I'm still the same_**

* * *

Ia masih dalam keadaan yang sama.

Kosong.

Hampa.

Namun, tidak dapat dipungkiri jikalau ia membutuhkan seseorang yang mampu melupakan luka hatinya,

Mampu menyentuh hatinya,

Mampu mengisi ruang kosong di dalam hatinya,

Sayangnya, sosok _pengganti_ yang ditunggu itu tidak kunjung datang juga.

Sampai kapan ia akan dihantui oleh perasaan kosong nan hampa ini?

Entahlah, bahkan ia sudah lupa _lagi_ bagaimana caranya tersenyum dengan tulus.

Sejak terakhir kalinya ia tersenyum tulus, ketika sosok yang _dicinta_ berada di sisinya, menemaninya saat itu.

Dan hingga sekarang, ia masih seorang diri.

* * *

 ** _And they say that I_**

 ** _will find another you_**

 ** _That can't be true_**

* * *

Ada pepatah mengatakan **jika _gugur satu, tumbuh seribu._**

Ia percaya dengan itu, namun ia tidak percaya jikalau ia akan menemukan seorang pengganti dalam waktu cepat.

Kalimat-kalimat penyemangat diberikan untuknya, ia berhasil bangkit―pada akhirnya, ia kembali terjerumus ke dalam lubang hitam bernama _penyesalan_

Bersabar akan membuahkan hasil memuaskan, benar?

Tetapi, sampai kapankah ia harus bersabar?

Dapatkah ia menekan tombol 'restart' dan kembali ke awal dimana ia belum bertemu dengan seseorang yang masih merekat kuat di hatinya?

Haruskah ia melupakan semua ingatan tentang sosok tersebut?

Ia terus mencari jawaban tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Hingga sekarang.

* * *

 ** _Why didn't I realize?_**

 ** _Why did I tell lies?_**

 ** _Yeah, I wish that I could do it again_**

 ** _Turnin' back the time_**

 ** _back when you were mine_**

* * *

Mengapa ia baru menyadari betapa penting dan berharganya sosok itu?

Kemana saja ia selama ini hingga baru menyadari satu hal penting tersebut?

Apakah waktu sangat berharga baginya hingga ia tidak memiliki waktu luang, dan bahkan tega menelantarkan sosok yang _dicinta?_

Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Dan mengapa ia sering kali mengatakan sebuah kebohongan serta mengingkari janji yang telah ia buat?

Berulang kali.

Ia telah menghancurkan hati sosok itu berulang kali,

Membuat sosok itu menangis berulang kali,

Membuat sosok itu memberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri berulang kali, namun ia tidak kunjung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan baik.

Semuanya sudah terlambat, bukan?

Waktu tidak akan dapat diputar kembali, sekeras apapun harapanmu dan usahamu―waktu _tidak akan pernah_ kembali.

Kini, rasa penyesalan terus menghantui kehidupannya.

* * *

 ** _So this is heartache?_**

 ** _So this is heartache?_**

 ** _The regret I've collected_**

 ** _will changed into tears_**

* * *

Satu titik air mata menetes dan membasahi lantai balkon apartemennya, manik yang sempat terlihat itu kini kembali bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Gigi digertakkan, kedua telapak tangan dikepal erat serta kepala yang ditundukkan, emosi kembali menguasai dirinya.

Dengan suara lirih, ia memanggil nama seseorang,

"Karma..."

Akhirnya, ia kembali menangis. Pria yang selalu berdiri tegak penuh dengan kebangaan kini harus menunduk serta mengeluarkan air mata, sosok Gakushū Asano yang dikenal dengan tuan serba sempurna mengikuti jejak ayahnya itu kembali menangis karena seseorang.

Siapa lagi jikalau bukan _**Karma Akabane**?_

Sosok yang masih berada di hatinya, tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menggantikan sosok itu hingga sekarang.

Sosok yang pada awalnya merupakan seorang _rival,_ sempat menjadi _kekasih_ bahkan _tunangan?_

Siapa yang dapat menyangka demikian?

Mereka yang awalnya tidak pernah akur, selalu berdebat menjadi saling menyayangi dan mengasihi satu sama lain.

Namun sayang, hubungan manis itu harus kandas karena keegoisan satu orang―yaitu karena dirinya sendiri, Gakushū Asano.

Yah, karena ia sendirilah, hubungan mereka harus berakhir.

* * *

 ** _So this is heartache?_**

 ** _So this is heartache?_**

 ** _Your smile that day_**

 ** _will be turned into memories_**

* * *

Senyum yang selalu menjadi sumber penyemangatnya kala ia merasa lelah,

Senyum yang selau membuat ia merasa nyaman,

Kini harus berubah menjadi kenangan.

Kenangan indah sekaligus menyakitkan, karena ia tidak dapat melihat senyum itu lagi.

 _"Hei, Karma?"_

 _"Hm, ada apa?"_

 _"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."_

 _"Apa itu?"_

Ekspresi terkejut sosok tersebut masih teringat dengan jelas di memori otaknya, kala ia memberikan sebuah cincin perak sederhana namun terkesan mewah dan berucap,

M _aukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku kelak?"_

Air mata haru, rona memerah yang menghias kedua ruas pipinya serta senyum cerah terpatri jelas di paras yang _dicinta,_ disusul dengan jawaban _"Y-Ya, aku mau."_

Berharap kelak mereka dapat menjadi keluarga bahagia.

Kembali kepada kenyataan, jikalau itu semua hanyalah sebuah **_angan-angan_** dan _tidak akan **terwujud**._

* * *

 ** _I miss you_**

* * *

Rindu.

Hanya itu perasaan yang menyelimutinya selain perasaan bersalah.

Rindu akan kehadiran sosok itu.

Rindu akan tingkah jahil dan manis sosok itu.

Rindu akan senyuman yang menghias paras sosok itu.

Rindu akan suara sosok itu kala memanggil namanya.

Rindu akan pelukan hangat dan ciuman dari sosok itu.

Ia merindukan semua hal tentang sosok itu, tentang _**Karma Akabane**._

* * *

 ** _It's hard to forget_**

 ** _The knot we tied firmly together_**

 ** _Yeah, so hard to forget_**

 ** _The more we pulled it,_**

 ** _You and the regret_**

 ** _It was getting tighter,_**

 ** _couldn't be loosen anymore_**

* * *

Sesungguhnya, seluruh kenangan bersama dengan _Karma_ begitu sulit dilupakan.

Setiap ia mencoba untuk melupakan, saat itu juga, kenangan-kenangan itu semakin mengikatnya, membuatnya terbelenggu di dalam ruang kosong dan menghantuinya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, cairan bening dari sudut mata kembali mengalir membasahi kedua ruas pipi.

Ia benci dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu, ia benci dirinya yang tengah dalam keadaan lemah.

Seberapa lama kau menangis, kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah.

Benar, menangis tak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Sosok itu dan penyesalan.

Nampaknya, tidak akan pernah lepas dari dirinya.

Akan terus mengikat seorang Gakushū Asano.

Sampai kapanpun.

* * *

 ** _Now, it's hurts  
Really hurts  
_ _I want to forget about you_**  
 ** _right away  
_**

* * *

Seketika lututnya terasa begitu lemas tiap kali kenangan itu kembali menghampirinya, rasanya untuk berdiri saja begitu sulit.

Tubuhnya kembali oleng, membuat pria bersurai pirang stroberi itu terjatuh dengan posisi bersipuh serta tangan kanan yang terulur untuk bertompa pada pagar pembatas balkon.

Terdengar suara isakan kecil di sana.

Rasa sakit yang selama ini ia pendam,

Rasa sakit yang selama ini ia sembunyikan,

Kembali terasa kala kenangan itu kembali menghampirinya pula.

Rasanya begitu sakit, sangat sakit.

.

 _'Apakah perasaan ini sering kau alami juga ketika kau bersama denganku, Karma?_

 _Ah, benar._

 _Mungkin, rasa sakit yang kualami saat ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kau alami saat itu._

 _Oleh sebab itu, aku sangat ingin melupakanmu. Selamanya.'_

* * *

 ** _So this is heartache?_**

 ** _So this is heartache?_**

 ** _The regret I've collected_**

 ** _will changed into tears_**

 ** _So this is heartache?_** ** _  
_**

 ** _So this is heartache?_**

 ** _Your smile that day_**

 ** _will be turned into memories  
_**

 ** _I miss you_**

* * *

Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit yang mulai berubah menjadi gelap, bahkan air mata masih mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Gakushū tidak tahu, sampai kapan ia akan menangis jika mengingat semua kenangan tentang _Karma._

 _'Apakah jika aku menangis, dapat membuatmu kembali kepadaku lagi, Karma?_

 _Apakah aku masih ada di dalam hatimu?_

 _Apakah kau telah memilki penggantiku yang lebih baik dariku di sana?_

 _Apakah kau bahagia tanpaku?_

 _Aku menyesal._

 _Aku tahu, aku tahu jika penyesalanku ini sangat terlambat._

 _Tetapi, jika aku dapat meminta satu permintaan lagi..._

 _Aku ingin kau kembali padaku.'_

* * *

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Halo, Izumi disini.  
Ehem, akhirnya FF pertamaku bisa dipublish. Sebenarnya, hanya iseng dan mau coba-coba. Banyak juga fungsi yang belum kutahu di ini.  
Sebelumnya, saya belum pernah menulis satu FF pun disini. Dan, karena ingin mencoba menenggelamkan diri di dunia per-FF-an(?), jadi ingin buat FF pertama. ~

Anyway, pair awal yang ingin saya gunakan disini adalah KaruAsa, tapi pada akhirnya banting stir menuju AsaKaru. /digeplak

Mohon reviewnya, kritik dan saran untuk writer newbie ini. Terima kasih *bow*


End file.
